The subject technology relates generally to content management, and more particularly to controlling document and object access in enterprise content management.
Users increasingly depend on content management systems because of their ubiquitous and managed access, from anywhere, at any time, from any device. However, because of the large volume of documents in content management systems, large number of users, and their different permissions to access the documents, managing document and object access has been a massive and very time-consuming operation.